Finally Fae
by DanceCamilleDance
Summary: Her blue eyes. Her Tattoo. Her wounds. What had this girl been up to? Scipio wondered. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FAE....THOUGH I WISH I DID. Also, it's rated M for later chapters.......not really now. RATES AND REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!
1. Finally Fae

THIEF LORD FANFICTION

FAE is a…new edition. And I use the term new VERY lightly. She is short, like 5'3'' and has shoulder length curly auburn hair. How ever, her most distinguishing features include her eyes. He eyes are a radiant dark blue, seeming to look into someone soul. And her tattoo. Along her side of her neck there is a tattoo that says ladruncola, which means "sneak thief".

(This section is the past, because the story is told from Fae's point of view and this happened when she was unconscious)

As the gang of thieves all made their way back into the Stella, Prosper (being the last n line) slipped and fell down with a loud thud.

Bo and Hornet ran to him, and helped him up.

Scipio came up to him, not to help, as they all expected, but to peer at him. Suddenly, he reaches out and wipes his hand along Prospers check, taking it away to reveal that it's covered in blood.

Hornet immediately peered at the side of Prospers face, only to look back at Scipio and say, "That's not his Scip. There's no cut anywhere on his face."

Scipio turned to the rest and said in a shaken voice, "Gang, we're not alone here."

Riccio turned pale and said furiously "how could someone get in 'ere? We're the only ones who know where this entrance is, and all the others are boarded up…Scip?

Scipio was now slowly and silently walking down the passage that led to the main room. The others trailed after him like puppies, slowly walking until one after another, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wow" Mosca said. "I wonder what happened to her?"

"There's no time to wonder!" Scipio shouted, suddenly looking like he was a bout to cry. "Hornet, get your stuff, Prosper and I will get her on a table!"

Hornet ran upstairs to get her equipment while Prosper and Scipio struggled to get her on the table. They were laying her down when prosper fell, an emerald hilted dagger sticking out of his stomach. Scipio looked down and froze, as those dark blue eyes, the ones he had been seeing in his recent dreams, stared up at him.

"Oh fuck." He said as their intensity grew, and then faded as those eyes glazed over, and the head fell down into an unconscious slump.

"HORNET!" He yelled

"COMING" she yelled back at him, as she ran down the stairs and thrust him aside.

She turned the girl over and gasped. Scipio leaned over and swore like there was no tomorrow.

Her entire back was sliced up, big raw gashes criss-crossing across her back, so many that the skin was non-existent. (When she was found, she was lying on her back, so no one could see all them)

Hornet went to work, taking all night to sew up her back, and finally when dawn was just touching the morning sky, Scipio carried her up to bed.


	2. Awakening

I woke up in a cold sweat, unaware of where I was. I turned my head sharply and jumped up, my hand reaching for my belt, and closing on air. I looked quickly for my knives, or anything I could use as a weapon against this boy who was just sitting and watching my mental freak out. Knowing that there was nothing I could do now, I sat down cross-legged on the cot, feeling like a trapped prisoner beneath his gaze. "His eyes are such a lovely dark brown," I thought. Still, his stare unnerved me, for nobody had stared at me since the auction, ten years ago.

"Hello" he said to me in an English accent. "My name is Prosper. I'm the only who you stabbed in the stomach. It's a very beautiful knife, by the way," he said to me, smiling. When he smiled, I noticed, his eyes crinkled in a good-hearted way. "What"…he never got to finish, for an Italian boy came in and motioned for him to leave. The boy named Prosper did, but not without a forlorn glance back at me as I watched him leave. I watched to new boy come in. Unlike Prosper, this boy did not sit, but paced, occasionally stopping to turn to me, open his mouth, close it again, and continue pacing. During the 10ish minutes he did this, I got to really examine him. He was tall, maybe about 6 feet, yet he seemed my age, 17. He was thin, not scrawny, but lean, as if he was well acquainted with police chases and jumping from roofs. His hair was black, as I had often wished mine was. It was thick and unruly, growing out from his head in a way that was, well…sexy. The thought startled me. It had been a long time since I had thought anything was sexy. Mostly, it was necessary or unnecessary.

He finally stopped pacing and turned toward me, sitting directly across from me, cross- legged. "Ciao" he said, looking at something behind me. I didn't reply. "I guess you don't speak Italian?" He asked, fidgeting. Again, no reply. "Well, so um…do you want a tour?" He asked, standing up. I didn't move, yet my head followed his ever move. "It's either come, or stay here. And seeing as Riccio wants to kill you, I wouldn't suggest the latter" he said to me smiling. I considered this, and then slowly and painfully got to my feet, feeling like if I walked, I would surly die. I should not have jumped when Prosper had appeared, but it's in my nature to defend myself.

"Good choice" he said. "Follow me." And with that, he led me down the fall and 2 flights of stairs, into a theatre. "Welcome to the Stella" he said as he took me around, introducing me. "This is Hornet. She's our medic. She's the one who stitched you up. This is Mosca. He's our…builder, I guess. He fixes stuff. This is Riccio, the one who wants to kill you. This is Prosper, who you already met, and his little brother Bo." Looking at the little boy, who was smiling up ay my like I was his personal savior was too much. I felt it coming up and he continued to show me the different things in the theatre, I knelt down and started violently coughing up blood.

Hornet ran to me, her arms covering my back. "Scip, I told you that you shouldn't have taken her around yet. It's to soon after her injury. She needs rest" Hornet yelled at him. Wanting to reassure her that it wasn't his fault, I blindly reached out for her hand, finally finding it and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Then, my world went black.


	3. A dragon Tattoo

I awoke in the same bed as last time, except now Hornet was there, bathing my forehead with a cool cloth. Scipio and Prosper were also there, sitting and watching me, worried expressions on their faces. I slowly leaned up on my palms and watched their expression turned to amazement. I looked down and realized that I was only wearing a tub top around my breasts (which was uncomfortable for me, seeing as my breasts are unusually large) and my stomach was bare. I watched Scipio trace my blue dragon tattoo with wide eyes, as if he knew who I was by just a tattoo. Prosper just look impressed, while Hornet looked at me with raised eyebrows. Suddenly Scipio stood up, and spoke to Hornet and Prosper in rapid Italian. They both left, and Scipio came and sat directly on my bed, right next to me.

"Look" he said to me. "I don't know who you are, but if the cuts on your back and the tattoo on your neck is any indication, you need serious help. Would you like to stay here? I know that you just met us, but we would love it if you could stay and become part of our family" He said in one big gush. I stared at him, wondering if he was insane. Of course I couldn't stay with them. I would put them all in danger. However, somewhere to live, a nice bed to sleep in, and food did sound extremely nice. My gaze softened as I broke my cardinal rule—never except help from anyone. I nodded.

"Great" Scipio said, smiling at me for the first time. "There is one catch though—you have to tell me your story. You aren't Italian, yet you seemed to be intertwined in some deep Italian affairs. I'll tell you ours, then you tell me yours"

Again, I nodded.

"Okay, so we are a small group of thieves. We steal from the rich, sell to the shopkeepers, and keep the money to buy food, clothes stuff like that. I'm Scipio, but I'm also the Thief Lord." He said to me. I stared back, willing myself not to laugh. I couldn't help it.

I laughed, softly at first, then bellows, it ricocheting off the walls, causing Prosper, Bo, Mosca, Riccio and Hornet to come into the room, staring at Scipio and I.

"What did you do to her?" Hornet asked him, coming towards me and feeling my forehead.

"Nothing" he said. I told her that I was the thief lord, and she started cracking up"

"Stop!" I gasp out. I froze. I hadn't meant to speak, for my voice has a tendency to draw people to me like flies to honey, and that was the last thing I wanted right now. But it was to late. Might as well keep going.

"I mean, stop saying that. You the "thief lord." Seriously? I could steal things from a hole blindfolded before you could take something from a room. Oh fuck I'm sorry. I tend to babble when I get frustrated. Oh fuck, there I go again. Damn, I really got to stop doing that."

I quickly shut my mouth. They all stared at me, different looks in their eyes. Ricco's held disbelief, Mosca's shock, Hornet's pride, Bo's admiration, but Prosper's and Scipio's…theirs I couldn't read.


	4. Forever Nights

"Um…" I said, looking at al their eager faces around me. Scipio glanced at Hornet, and she quickly ushered them into the hallway, leaving only Scipio looking at me, his eyes heavy with sarcasm.

"What?" I snapped. "Nothing. I just want you to be able to talk to me, and you can't do that when you're uncomfortable." He said as her looked calmly into my eyes, their irises an irresistible chocolate brown, browner still against the heavily toasted coconut that was his skin. "Tell me your story," he whispered to me.

I opened my mouth, hesitated, and began. " My name is Fae. I'm not from Italy, but America. I came here when I was 10. I'm 17." I quickly shut my mouth, hoping against hope that that was all he was going to ask.

"And" he said, pestering. "Tell me everything."

The gears in my brain screamed against the choices he was giving me. I wanted to tell him, I really did. "Alright" I sighed. "Now realize, I'm only telling you because I…want to stay. And you are not allowed to tell any of the others, or I swear I will call Fero Caccia…

His eyes widened as I spoke the name of the most dangerous man in all of Italy, who also happened to be my close friend. "You are on speaking terms with Caccia?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Anyway, continue with the story about you. No more threats or silent treatment. If you want to stay here, you need to tell me everything." He gazed at me, before slowly reaching out to brush his hand across my cheek, whispering, "those eyes…how they haunt me…" before he dropped his hand to the ground and looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and began. "I'm from America, but I was actually born here, in Venice. My mother died during childbirth, so my dad took me to America, not being able to be in the same country where she died. When I was three, he remarried. His new wife had two sons, twin boys. Alec and Nathan. I always liked Alec. By the time I was ten, Nathan had raped me three times. My father was dead. My stepmother was living off his money, so she didn't need me to work anymore. She had Nathan take me to an auction and sell me. She sold Alec to. A man bought me. He took me on a boat from America to England. There I learned to behave myself. Then we went to France. I found out that he was planning on selling me again. So I escaped. I came to Venice. I became a thief. I was pretty good until one day I was shot in the shoulder. I was 12"

As I was saying this, I moved to show his the big scar on the bag of my shoulder. I opened my mouth but nothing came out as his fingers slowly started tracing the scar. I trembled a little and kept going.

"Fero found me lying in an ally. I had quite a reputation already, so he took me home and healed me. I stayed with him for a couple years, but then left when I nearly caused him to die. I was 14. I've been running ever since." I looked at him, and then sharply turned my head to see Bo and Prosper looking at Scipio and I from the doorway.

"Sorry" Prosper said, "But Bo wanted to see how you were." The little boy ran to me, and flung his arms around my neck. He finished giving me a hug and left. "Scipio" Prosper said, still standing there. "Hornet wants to talk to you about something. Go. I'll watch her" he smiled at me.

Scip stood up and left, winking at me. Prop came and sat on the edge of my cot, looking at me. "I heard your story," he said to me. "And I thought mine was bad. Would you like to hear it?" I shrugged, which he took as a sign to continue.

"Alright. Bo and I are orphans. Our aunt adopted Bo, but left me. So he and I sailed to Venice one night. We met up with Scip and have been here ever since. Though our aunt and uncle haven't stopped chasing us."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Fero talked about you." I said to him. "He said to me when I was healing that he had met two other runaways just like me. One was about my age and one was about 8. He must have meant you" I smiled slightly.

He grinned. "Must be."

Hornet walked in, saying, "Prop. It's late. Let her get some sleep."

He smiled once again and the two of them left, with a backwards glance. The lights went out and I buried myself into the covers. Tonight was gong to be a long


End file.
